a Pharaohs life
by Pharaoh-YamiYugi
Summary: a poem by Pharaoh Yami Yugi


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, my name is Pharaoh_YamiYugi and I hope you  
enjoy chapter 2,  
  
Seto: am I in this one  
  
Well read afterwards and ya might find out!  
___________________________________________________________  
A Pharaoh's heart  
2  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes; his eyesight was blurry at first but soon came into focus. "Uh.. Where am I?" he muttered in a low voice, he looked up and saw a ceiling of grey cement type colour, he had a skinny blanket wrapped round him and he felt a bit of pain in his side. Yamis fingers slowly made their way done and ran themselves across the painful area.but it seemed to be bandaged? "How are you feeling?" a young girls voice came from no where which made Yami jump, he turned round and came face to face with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. Her hair was the deepest of the blacks, almost it seemed the colour of her hair came from the dark night itself, he looked up at her face until his eyes met with hers, the most beautiful ocean blue she had, he could have been lost in the colour of them. "ummm.." Yami went a little tongue tied at the sight of her, she looked at him with a confused look on her face, she reached forward and ran her hand over his wound, Yamis cheeks went pure red, "that's quite a wound you got, where did you get it?" She asked, Yami just mumbled "some guy who doesn't like me, by the way what is your name?" The young girl smiled and replied "my name is Shelly, but people call me Ishizu" Yami nodded. "So how did I get here" he asked, Shelly smiled and said, "me and my family found you outside" Yami looked down at the bandages closely studying them A while later after Yami had another rest to help the pain he got out of bed and headed down to see the rest of the family who had helped him. Yami saw the family all crouched round a mat while they sat on cushions and asked him to join them. Yami sat down and got introduced to them all, a young girl named Mana came over and asked Yami if he wanted anything to drink but he said he was fine. The family kept talking and Yami mostly chatted with Mana and found out they had some things in common. Mana always seemed like a girl who enjoyed partying, and was a really fun person to talk too. Mana took a lot of sugary foods so after a while she went a bit hyper but Yami did enjoy this family's company, he thanked the father as this male of the family was the one who found Yami outside and decided to take him in. "Did ya hear" the mother of the family spoke up, " I over heard people talking in the streets, they say the Pharaoh is missing from his temple, there's some sort of search going to start soon" Shelly then started to speak, "I'm sure the Pharaoh is ok, after all he does have power and is able to defend himself" "But what if he was ambushed?" the father of the family said. Within 2 minutes the family's conversation had been about Yami and where he could be. Yami just sat there not saying a word, Yami knew his tutor would kill him for leaving the palace. Yami looked out a nearby window and saw the sun low in the sky. "It is late", he began "I must leave" Yami got up and bowed to the family in a polite manner and thanked them again before he was about to leave. Yami spotted a piece of paper sitting on a nearby table, it seemed to be money that this family owed the Pharaoh.. It was quite expensive for any normal family in his kingdom. "How could this family pay such money?" Yami thought to himself. Yami reached into his pocket and lifted out about 6 gold coins, "this should be enough even more", Yami smiled and walked back to the family, he gently placed the coins on the table, "take this" he said and he saw the family's eyes widen at the amount of money he was offering them. "But Sir" Shelly began, Yami kneeled down beside her and softly stroked her cheek, I don't need the money, he softly kissed Shelly beside the mouth. Yami was about to leave, "Sir," the father spoke up "what is your name again?", Yami smirked, "my name?" he began "my name is Yami but most people call me Pharaoh" and with that he left. When he got outside and he looked around, "I have to get back and not be caught this time", Yami walked towards his palace, but one thing stayed on his mind, one thing he couldn't forget, Shelly, she was so beautiful and he desired to have her, maybe in time he'd get to know her better, maybe they'd meet again, hopefully..this day will come. Yami seen some of Egypts soldiers standing talking to a thief questioning him "Tell us did you have anything to do with the kidnapping of the Pharaoh?" the guard with the toughest sounding voice said. "No, I haven't seen the son of Ra, I didn't do anything, I plan to make money with a job!" the thief said sounding scared and fear filling his eyes. "If you don't tell us what you know, your head will be hung from the great pyramids themselves!" the other chubbier looking guard said "please..i..I don't k..know what you speak of" the thief's voice quivered in fear, he was always suspected of kidnappings or murders for money. The guard raised a whip, "please don't" the thief shivered and fell to his knees on the soft sand in fear. Yami ran towards them as the whip came hurling down, Yami quickly pushed the thief out of the way when a loud cracking noise came down upon his back. Pain soared through his back and his blood dripped slowly colouring the sand a deep red. "uh." Yami looked up at the guard and he stood up and faced him with a glare, "what do you think your doing!" the guard raised his voice and turned to the thief "so I see you got a work partner" the thief quivered and replied " I haven't seen him before in my life" "Yeah that's what they all say" the guard smirked and grabbed Yami by the arm "Come on you little runt, you and your so called pal will face Egypt's court" he said in a sly voice Yami let out a low growl "do you think I was involved in my own kidnapping?" Yami's eyes glew "how dare you speak to the Pharaoh like that!!!!!" The guard laugh thinking it was a joke until he saw the millennium puzzle glowing around Yamis neck. "Pharaoh!" the guard's eyes widened, "Oh great son of Ra, I never knew it was you, we've looked everywhere for you!" Yami raised his hand "open your mind!" a great blast swooped past the guard and the guard found himself in the shadow realm for eternity. The other guards froze in fear and Yamis puzzle and eyes stopped glowing and he looked at them, "well are you going to bring me back to the palace or just stand there?" he asked in an angry voice. The guards escorted the Pharaoh back to the palace. ___________________________________________________________Yami:im so tired what time is it Seto?  
  
Seto:hmph, its 4:30am, I thought I was going to be in your story?  
  
Yami :well you will be soon, oh oh I have to get to bed before im well beheaded lol runs to his bed chambers  
  
Seto: huh, Pharaohs..*shakes his head from side to side*  
  
Marik: I know how you feel, I just want to puzzle  
  
Seto :heh that millennium rods mine!  
  
Marik: *sweatdrop* umm, finders keepers losers weepers hehe 


End file.
